Hey Kurt
by Just.Another.Gleek.Like.You
Summary: Kurt Has just transferred back to McKinley. The bullying has started up again, the New Directions are ignoring him and he misses Blaine. What will happen when Mercedes overhears Kurt talking to Blaine about all of his problems?


**The spacing in the lyrics is being weird again. Try to ignore it until I fix it. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Glee or the songs in this fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was tired, it had been only two weeks since his transfer back to McKinley and he was struggling. The Bully Whips were a joke, only protecting him when in crowded hallways, leaving him wide open to the attacks that had been becoming a daily occurrence after school, the Glee Club had gone back to ignoring him and worst of all he missed Blaine. They hadn't seen each other since the 'Somewhere Only We Know' performance because of exams at Dalton and it was getting to Kurt.<p>

He was walking down the hallways of McKinley after glee one afternoon when he saw a group of his tormentors walking towards him, clad in there red letterman jackets.

"Hey Fairy boy, you ready to get the gay knocked out of you?" Azimio jeered, his friends cheering him on.

Kurt closed his eyes and braced himself as the punches started being thrown. He didn't know whether they had been beating him for hours or minutes; he just took it, drifting in and out of consciousness. When he finally woke from his hazy state he just lay there, curled up in the hallway wishing there was a way out of this hellhole.

* * *

><p>No one in the glee club seemed to notice Kurt's defeated mood over the next few days, Kurt started to wonder why he bothered with glee anymore, and it just didn't seem worth it. Nothing seemed worth it anymore, except Blaine.<p>

That night Kurt was Skyping with Blaine when Mercedes knocked on the Hudmel Houses' front door. Finn answered, looking at the girl with confusion. "I'm here to see Kurt, is he here?" she asked here teammate politely.

"Oh, yeah, he's up in his room. Follow me." The dopey boy replied.

They walked up the stairs in silence. As they reached the countertenor's door they heard voices.

"I am just so sick of it all, I have been beaten up everyday this week, the glee club doesn't even notice it and I miss you so much it's crazy, not to mention the rest of Blaine and the pips."

Blaine chuckled. "I miss you too, but you have to tell someone about the bullying Kurt, the school promised you would be safe to return, as for the New Directions, if you feel so ignored then, maybe you should talk to them about it. And Exams finish soon so I can see you in a few days."

"You're right Blaine, it is just that I am so tired of having to scream to be noticed, sometimes I think that they wouldn't even realise if I just didn't turn up one day."

Mercedes turned to Finn with a concerned look on her face. "You call Rachel, I'll call Wes. We have an emergency glee meeting to hold."

* * *

><p>The two glee clubs assembled in the Warblers meeting room so there was no chance of Kurt finding them.<p>

Wes banged his gavel on the desk to gain the attention of the group. The Warblers fell silent as The New Directions still talked between themselves, trying to determine the reason for the meeting. "Guys, shut the hell up!" everyone looked over to see Santana standing to the side of the room, arms crossed. "If you want to know why the hell we have been abducted to gay Hogwarts you'll listen to Preppy, Aretha and Frankenteen." She continued before gesturing to the front of the room where Wes, Mercedes and Finn stood.

"Thank you Santana." Finn said before Mercedes took over, "Everyone, we have a problem. Kurt is depressed." Thad raised his hand, "What does this have to do with the Warblers? I mean, we care about Kurt, once a Warbler, always a Warbler, but what do you want us to do?" He asked.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at the Warbler. "The New Directions are a family, we stick together, I thought the Warblers were the same, or is Kurt not as important to you guys because he's different?" She said clearly unimpressed.

Blaine spoke up for the first time "Like you can talk, Kurt told me that lately you have been so caught up in your own drama that you didn't notice how he has been acting recently."

"And how exactly has he been acting?" Rachel said impatiently.

"Quite, depressed, not to mention that he has been wearing unseasonable clothes for this time of year, he is covering up bruises and scars." He replied angrily. The room erupted in angry yelling and insults.

"Alright, everyone calm down, we are all at fault here, can we get to the plan." Wes said as he banged his gavel on the desk.

"Ok, so yesterday I payed a visited to the Hummel Residence." She looked around to see confused expressions on most of the Warblers' faces, "that is what we call Kurt's house." There were a few nods and 'oh, I get it's before the diva continued, "He was talking to Blaine and Finn and I ease dropped." She looked over to Blaine "Sorry about that, anyway we heard him talking about a few things. First of all, he has been being beaten up on a regular basis." There were a few gasps, "Secondly, he feels like the New Directions don't care about him and lastly, he misses Blaine and the other Warblers."

Finn took over, "Now, in the New Directions, we use song to express ourselves, how we feel and to support each other, last year during baby gate," he looked over to the Warblers "Quinn was pregnant" He looked back to both clubs as a whole "we sang our support. So we want both the New Directions and the Warblers to sing to Kurt, but first we reported the bullies, they were all suspended and the bully whips are going to up their protection on Kurt."

Blaine smiled at this.

"The song has been decided, it is a personal favourite of Kurt's and I think will sound great with the combined talents of our two groups." Rachel said in her annoying 'I am better that all of you' voice

"Then it's settled, operation happy dolphin is go." Finn said. "Oh cheesus, I have been hanging out with Brittany way to much." He muttered.

* * *

><p>That Friday Kurt walked to the choir room for glee rehearsals, when he got to the room there was a sticky note on the door it read:<p>

**Dear Kurt,**

**I am so sorry for ignoring you in glee club, you are very talented and deserve to be heard, for the meantime, go to the auditorium.**

**-Mr. Shue**

He the corner of his mouth rose as he walked towards the auditorium, holing the note in his hand. When he got there, there was another sticky note on the door, he pulled it off the door. This one said:

**Dear Kurt, **

**We are so sorry about how we have been acting recently, you are so strong and brave, but you shouldn't have to deal with everything on your own. Go into the auditorium and sit front and centre.**

**-The New Directions**

Kurt smiled to himself as he pushed the auditorium door open. He walked down the steps and to the front row, as he approached the centre of the row he noticed another sticky note, it was stuck to the seat in the middle of it's row. This one read:

**Dear Kurt,**

**I miss you more than anything and will make a point of coming to see you more, I might even bring the pips along, plus, I thought you would like to know that I am transferring to McKinley this fall. **

**- Blaine**

By the time he had finished reading the last note he had tears in his eyes. He picked it up and sat down. The curtain rose to reveal Blaine standing centre stage. He opened his mouth and started to sing, with familiar voices harmonizing in the background, the Warblers walked out to join Blaine.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

Mercedes walked out and sang the next few lines, gesturing to Blaine as she sang 'him'

_Remember to let him into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

Quinn and Sam entered from the back and sang as they walked towards the stage. Flint started beatboxing.

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get him_

_The minute you let him under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

Brittany and Santana came from oppisite ends of the stage and met in the middle, taking it in turns to sing their two lines each.

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

Nick Stepped forward, joining the line the New Directions had formed and sang the next line.

_Na na na, na na, na na na na_

Wes and David jumped off the stage and sat on either side of Kurt, grabbing Kurt's shoulders and pointing at Blaine, who was now blushing, as they sang the next verse.

_Hey Jude, don't let me down_

_You have found him, now go and get him_

_Remember to let him into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

Wes and David walked back to join the line of performers as Blaine walked down to where Kurt sat.

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_

_You're waiting for someone to perform with_

At this Blaine offered his hand and Kurt took it, Blaine lead his boyfriend onto the stage. He then continued, finishing the verse.

_And don't you know that it's just you? Hey Jude, you'll do_

_The movement you need is on your shoulder_

_Na na na, na na, na na na na, yeah_

Blaine and Kurt stood facing each other, the rest of the New Directions and Warblers joined the line, Tina, Rachel and Jeff all singing their lines.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

_Better, better, better, better, better, oh!_

They all finished the song a group, the only solo being Mercedes, Rachel and a few of the Warblers singing in the background.

_Na na na, na-na na na_

_Na-na na na, hey Jude_

_Na na na, na-na na na_

_Na-na na na, hey Jude_

_Na na na, na-na na na_

_Na-na na na, hey Jude_

_Na na na, na-na na na_

_Na-na na na, hey Jude_

_Na na na, na-na na na_

_Na-na na na, hey Jude_

_Na na na, na-na na na_

_Na-na na na, hey Jude_

By the end of the song Kurt's face was stained with tear tracks, he turned around in order to see them all. "Thank you so much, I should have told you, but thank you for being there." He turned to Blaine "Your idea?" he asked.

"No actually, it was all Mercedes and Finn." The curly haired boy replied.

Kurt turned to his stepbrother and best friend and hugged them both. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that if things ever get this bad I want you to tell us, or someone at least. We are all here for you even if we act like idiots sometimes." Mercedes said in a warm voice.

"Group hug!" Jeff shouted before grabbing anyone within reach.

"I think he is obessed with group hugs." Blaine said to Kurt as they watched their friends being pulled into a hug, all laughing.

"Blaine, the note said you are transferring in the fall, I just wanted to make sure that you aren't doing it just for me." Kurt said, looking into his boyfriends eyes.

"I am doing it because I can't stand to be away from the person I love." He replied looking lovingly at his boyfriend, "I now it may be a bit soon in our relationship to say this, but I love you Kurt, more than anything in the world."

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt replied before grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Coffee?" Kurt asked.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, the song was Hey Jude by The Beatles. <strong>

**Please review constructive criticism is welcome. **


End file.
